The administrative core will support all aspects of the Center's overall mission. In terms of the Center's research mission, Core A will provide the organizational structure for meetings of Center personnel, advisory boards and other researchers, compile progress and budgetary reports for the NIH, facilitate resource sharing, and serve as a nodal point for PD-related research at Emory University, so that the collaborative interactions within the research community at this institution are enhanced. The Core will also administer a pilot grant program, financed through University matching funds. In addition, the administrative core will oversee and organize the numerous opportunities for students, postdoctoral fellows, and clinical residents and fellows to learn about PD and participate in PD-related research with Center investigators. In conjunction with a Community Outreach Board, the Core will also administer resources for the Center's outreach efforts to the larger community.